Who Cares?
by Skully
Summary: Revamped! He couldn’t pinpoint the time when his feelings had started to waver. So he was surprised to say the least, when he found himself overcome with need, at some bar in Seireitei. RenjiOC
1. Prologue

Who Cares?

Prologue

He couldn't pinpoint the time when his feelings had started to waver. Maybe it had been when he saw Kurosaki's devotion or when Rukia stopped coming to him for help… All he knew was that it wasn't expected.

He always thought that he would love her forever, childish that thought may be. He always thought that even if she didn't love him that way in return, he would pine over her and care for her in secret, much like he had always done.

So he was surprised to say the least, when he found himself overcome with need, at some bar in Seireitei he went to with the other shinigami, for a woman he had seen a few times before but never made anything real of. He chalked it up to his hormones, his need to be with a woman, because it had been awhile.

* * *

Ikkaku noticed Renji's staring. He had been doing it since that young shinigami, whom they often fought over, had arrived at the bar with some of her fellow covert ops members.

Not like Ikkaku had been watching her or anything either, he was just very perceptive. He liked to keep tabs on what was going on around him. Perceptive. And he perceived a very nice ass under those mundane, but mandatory, shinigami robes.

"Na, Renji, whatcha staring at?" Ikkaku asked loudly, his voice booming because he was loaded with sake. Ikkaku loaded with sake was always a horror to be around. Luckily for everyone else, they were just as drunk.

Renji pulled his eyes away from the woman and turned to Ikkaku with a glare. "Nothing," he lied. He refilled his little cup with sake, cursing whoever made the cups so small, and took another drink. "Why'd ya wantta know?"

At this slightly undertoned flare of hostility from Renji, Matsumoto perked up.

It had been awhile since Renji and Ikkaku got drunk enough to fight; the last time they did, they demolished a bar and were told to never go again. That's why they moved to the one they're currently in, a little more crowded than they would have liked, but it had a dance floor.

Matsumoto was itching for a bar brawl.

"Because Renji, rarely do we see you eyeing a girl that isn't Rukia. Though, you have been paying attention to Reiko lately." Despite the fact that Matsumoto had drank more than everyone else combined, she was still very composed and spoke as clear, if not more so, as she normally did.

"She's hot," they heard Ikkaku murmur, his eyes glazed over as he too stared at the woman.

Everyone turned to Ikkaku.

He was making ridiculous googly eyes at her and talking to himself about how nice it'd be if he got her alone with him. "Yeah… real nice. I'd show her a good time..."

Renji dropped his head to stare down at the table, fiddling with his empty cup. "I think I'm gonna leave now," he stated, standing with a wobble. He glanced at his shinigami counterparts and gave a wolfish smile as they all made various sounds to acknowledge his statement.

He had made it to the door, stumbling awkwardly, when he heard Ikkaku.

"Na, Renji… I doubt you'd be able to handle her, let alone please her…"

Renji changed his mind. She is too hot to walk away from, he thought to himself. He turned around on his toes and walked over to the bar where she was sitting. He plopped onto the stool to her left and blatantly stared at her.

The shinigami covert op, feeling holes burning into the side of her head, turned to see who was looking her way. Turning left, she came nose to nose with none other than the vice-captain of the Sixth Division. Taken aback, she nearly fell off of her stool, all the while never breaking eye contact with Renji.

"You should come with me," Renji said calmly.

Reiko cocked her head to the side, checks barely flushing at such a direct statement. "Well, hello Renji… What the hell are you talking about, go with you?"

Renji rolled his eyes. Don't tell me she's already drunk, acting dense like Orihime, he thought bitterly of the overly attractive girl with a cup of pudding for brains. Pudding and Tabasco sauce.

"You. Me. Leaving to a more private place."

Reiko was shocked by his bluntness. He never played along when she asked him to leave with her; in fact, he downright shot her down time and again. Renji must be incredibly drunk. "I'd thought you'd never ask," Reiko said, briefly smiling his way before trying to pick up her drink.

Renji got off of the stool and pulled Reiko off as well. He grabbed her hand and dragged her to the door of the pub, ignoring the hollering of "WHY?" and whistles coming from various people of the bar – mainly Ikkaku and Yumichika.

Reiko didn't think that Renji would be that aggressive, so she was surprised when he pulled her away from the bar. Why the hell not? she thought. She'd been trying for months and now here he is in her grasp.

* * *

Renji was quite surprised when he woke up in the morning, with a hangover and Reiko half-sprawled on top of him. He really couldn't pinpoint when his feelings for Kuchiku Rukia had changed, but he knew now that it didn't matter.

Now, he was in his room accompanied by the girl he often flirted with at bars.

He shifted to lie on his back, one hand tucked behind his head as the other pulled Reiko more securely to him. She really had grown on him.

And that's all that mattered.


	2. Yoruchan knows best

Who Cares?

Chapter 1 Yoru-chan knows best

To Yoruichi, being in Soul Society meant various things. Usually it meant that something bad was happening, because she tried to stay in the human world under all circumstances. Sometimes it meant she had people to see, and by people, she meant Soi Fong or one of the taichou.

But in this case, she was in Soul Society for both of those reasons. Something bad was indeed happening and she needed to speak to the person who caused the problem.

Yoruichi would normally consider seeing her younger sister as a joy; anyone as entertaining as cute little Reiko could bring a smile to even Shiro-kun's face. Which she had indeed done; Rei-chan had a crush on Shiro-kun for about two years and did her very best to do something about it, but being ten put up unintentional boundaries.

She had gotten the news the week before from Soi Fong about how cute little Rei-chan was being what the Shihouin House liked to call promiscuous. And at first, Yoruichi was confused. How could cute little Rei-chan be promiscuous?

Well, cute little Rei-chan was no longer a 10 year old looking/acting girl. She was a late teenager, Yoruichi would say, being a "couple" of years older than the Kurosaki boy.

And according to Soi Fong, Reiko was Yoruichi's splitting image, give or take a few differences. Not only had Reiko been blessed with a few more inches than Yoruichi, but her hair was the color of coal.

From Soi Fong's description, Yoruichi could gather a few pieces of information.

One: her little sister was a hell-raiser.

Two: she was quite the looker.

Three: she was sneaky, and one of Soi Fong's best covert ops soldiers.

Four: she liked to make jokes and do things the House didn't approve of.

Five: she adored her sister for being a spitfire.

Six: Reiko and Yoruichi had a lot in common.

So really, it was no surprise that the younger daughter of the Shihouin House was being threatened in the same fashion Yoruichi was, when she disgraced the family by helping Uruhara out.

Yoruichi snickered to herself as she walked into Seireitei. Who would have thought that the people who kicked her out would call for her help when the promising youngster turned into a young adult with other things on her mind aside from family pride?

Yoruichi snickered, family pride, what a laugh.

It was late night when Yoruichi made it to Shihouin House. The entrance was the same way it appeared about 100 years back, with the added affect of three gate-keepers.

They let Yoruichi pass immediately with a mumbled, "Welcome Yoruichi-sama."

About a half-hour later Yoruichi turned up empty handed and could not find any one for the life of her. She decided that if the house that needed her help so much wouldn't even welcome her properly, then she wouldn't help at all.

She got back to the gate in time to hear the keepers talking about how 'Reiko-sama had run off to some party in Seireitei, completely ignoring her family's request that she attend a formal dinner for the Four Noble Families of Soul Society,'

Yoruichi laughed to herself and headed to the second division building to speak to Soi Fong.

* * *

Reiko and her fellow covert ops soldiers had earlier returned from a little mission. It was a little mission revolving around Aizen-taichou and his horde of cronies, and they had gathered some information necessary to the Gotei 13.

They felt accomplished. Accomplished enough to pull Reiko from a family obligation, so she could drink and party with them. Or so Reiko told herself, so she wouldn't feel bad about completely ditching her family.

Not that she felt bad. Who'd want to sit in a room with a bunk of self-indulging jerks that have sticks up their asses? Reiko knew that she didn't like sitting in rooms with a bunks of self-indulging jerks that have sticks up their asses.

The second division covert ops found what they liked to call a 'baa.' It had a few people drinking, a live band, and a dance floor, so they figured it was as good as any place to have some fun.

And apparently, they weren't the only people who found the bar to be a prime hangout location. An hour and a half into the covert op hang-out, a whole bunch of other shinigami rolled in.

Reiko was minding her own business when the other shinigami entered the bar. There was a drink in her left hand and the right was waving over her head as she swayed to the slightly out of tune music from the band.

The male shinigami who strolled into the bar were momentarily taken aback. There was a very attractive, and what looked to be slightly tipsy, noble girl in what was her covert ops get-up.

Unlike the normal attire for the covert ops unit, Reiko had on a pair of form-fitting black pants and a black tank that was torn in the center, revealing a little too much of her bust. And her long black hair was loose from its normal low ponytail.

The band changed songs to something more upbeat.

Reiko took the last swig of her drink and ran up to the bar to drag her division partner to the dance floor.

"Ibisu-chan!!! Let's go!" Reiko practically screamed; she was trying to make up for the noisy environment.

But Ibisu was right next to Reiko, so she winced at the yelling in her ear. "Alright, hold on." Ibisu took off some layers of her uniform until she was down to what Reiko had on.

By the time she got the mask off, Reiko was dragging her to the dance floor.

So the two young women danced around; movements slightly sloppy due to the alcohol.

And eventually the floor filled with people to the point that it became a sea of gyrating shinigami bodies.

Reiko had relocated herself when Hisagi stole Ibisu away from her to dance. She was back at the bar talking to Yumichika about being pretty, while winking at Ikkaku because when she was drunk she found him to be brutally attractive.

Reiko pouted at Ikkaku and asked again, "Will you please dance with me?" She refilled her sake cup.

And Ikkaku gave her a negative answer again, "No can do Reiko-san. You're off limits."

This confused Reiko for a good three seconds until she ignored the comment completely and went back to chatting with Yumichika, while blatantly rubbing her thigh against Ikkaku's.

"Well, I think you'd look better with a more masculine haircut Yumichika-chan! You're too pretty. You could be a girl!"

"Yumichika is a girl, Reiko-san," replied a voice.

Reiko squealed and turned around to launch herself into Renji Abarai's arms. "Long time no see, Abarai-kun," she purred, hands digging into his hair.

Ikkaku che'ed behind them, knowing that this was going to happen in the first place. He always came second to Renji when women were involved.

"You saw me last week Reiko-san," Renji replied, pulling Reiko's sake cup from her grasp and taking a drink from it. "And I think ya should stop drinkin'."

Reiko frowned at her loss, and then a sly smirk crossed her face. "I'll stop drinking if you dance with me," she said in a singsong voice.

Renji didn't like to dance and she knew that. "How 'bout ya stop drinkin' and dancin'?"

Reiko shook her head. "Nope. We're dancing." With that said, Reiko dragged Renji and his drink to the throng of bodies.

For someone who complained about how he didn't like to dance, Renji was surprisingly good at it. He had no problem keeping up with Reiko, all the while making sure he didn't spill his drink on someone.

It was about two in the morning when Renji bowed out from the dance floor. He was about six drinks too smashed and he could have sworn that Yumichika's male-friend was eying him in a curious way.

So Renji and Reiko left the steadily depleting dance floor and headed to the bar once again.

Ikkaku's head was on the counter and Hisagi was drawing a face on the back of his bald head. Yumichika was watching from the side, muttering about how the eyes should have sooty eyelashes. Ibisu, too, was out for the night on the counter.

"It's about time you two stopped dancing," Hisagi said, looking at them from the corner of his eyes.

They were back to what they always did when they were both drunk and in the same area. They were flirting with each other obnoxiously.

Reiko was batting her eyelashes and curving her body to garner Renji's attention, though she already had it. Renji was pawing at Reiko; one moment his hands would be on her thighs, then in her hair, then laced with her hands.

Renji was nuzzling Reiko's neck when the doors to the bar swung open and slammed into the walls, creating a startling smacking sound.

In came both Yoruichi and Soi Fong, who had been notified that certain members of the second division were not conducting themselves properly.

In a flash Yoruichi's eyes found her sister in a compromising situation with Abarai-kun and it all made sense. If Reiko did that with as many guys as the Shihouin House made it out to be (a new one every night, what she thought to be an exaggeration, but now was considering), she could understand where the promiscuous came from.

Yoruichi walked up to the sister she had not seen in about 100 years and tapped on her shoulder, while Soi Fong ran around the bar telling her soldiers to go home because they had to work about six hours from then.

Reiko ignored the tap on her shoulder and continued to indulge the fukutaichou's wandering hands.

There was a cough and then a "Rei-chan!"

Renji looked up to see who it was first and gasped in shock. Yoruichi looked like she was going to kick his ass.

"Abarai, you make it hard for me to like you."


	3. Yoruchan attack

Who Cares?

Chapter 2 Yoro-chan attack!

Rarely was Renji afraid. When Renji had to fight big, bad hollows, he never thought too much of it. When Renji had to tussle with Kuchiki-taichou, he knew he was going to get his ass handed to him, but he wasn't afraid.

Seeing Yoruichi's golden eyes fixed on him as though he was defiling her little sister in the most improbable ways was more than frightening.

So Reiko understood when he pushed her away from him and accidentally off of her bar stool to drop to the floor. Luckily, he grabbed at her and broke the fall.

Dropping her sister along with defiling her would land Renji face-first on the floor with a severed soul chain. And he didn't really feel like dying before he had a chance to see where the thing with Rukia was going.

But he couldn't tell Yoruichi not to kill him because he needed to see where he was with Rukia, because then his death would be guaranteed. What with him all flirty with her sister, when he only wanted Byakuya's adopted sister.

Why do I like sisters so much? Renji couldn't understand why he always picked a girl that had some older, creepy sibling.

Renji was thinking too hard in those three seconds, and his head hurt. I need to stop drinking.

Yoruichi and Reiko stared at him as he seemed to have an internal conflict.

Then, out of no where, there was a, "Oh shit!!" Exclaimed by the alcohol-induced Reiko. "Yoru-nee-chan!!!" She was up with a flash and had her older sister in a bear hug.

Yoruichi patted Reiko's back awkwardly, while still looking intently at Renji. "You need to get home," she said, it was directed towards Reiko, but it worked for Renji too. "Before something bad happens."

Renji's eyes went wide before he scrambled off of the bar stool and hastily said, "Later, Reiko." After a quick bow to Yoruichi, he was out of the bar, completely leaving Hisagi, Yumichika, Ikkaku, and the rest of the shinigami that lasted the night.

Reiko blinked at Yoruichi. "What are you doing here?"

Yoruichi blinked back at her sister. She had not seen her for about 100 years and it was shocking to see the drastic change from pre-teen to young-adult. That and she felt like she was looking into a mirror that showed what you would look like if you were drunk.

"We're going home."

* * *

A knock to bring in the seventh hour of the day was usually something Reiko looked forward to. She was an early riser.

But she was dragging. It was mornings like this that made Reiko sad. Having to wake up at seven in the morning was ridiculous in her opinion, especially after an all-nighter at the bar.

Didn't they get the memo? Reiko was out for the day, do not disturb.

Division Two Covert Ops be damned, she needed her sleep to make up for the fact that last night she was out in Seireitei carousing around with some of her fellow division members. Celebrating – partying and drinking, really – strengthened the team bond.

She had been a little more than preoccupied last night too, what with entertaining the wandering hands of a certain fukutaichou. And by entertaining the wandering hands, she really meant letting Renji cop a feel. And it was all working out so well when a certain exiled shinigami came to ruin the fun.

Yoruichi had given Reiko a talk about how, 'upholding the House rules was of utmost priority.' Reiko remembered distinctly how hypocritical that was.

House rules be damned, too! Abarai Renji was in her grasp.

She had been trying for about two months to break him down. Rukia isn't even cute, Reiko thought, rolling her eyes. I can't comprehend why she's so popular with the guys.

The knocking didn't stop. Whoever was on the other side knew about Reiko's late night activities and decided to make her dread ever doing such things.

There was a groan from the other side of the door and Reiko noted that it sounded faintly like Ibisu. That notation was confirmed by a, "Reiko, we have a meeting that we have to be at in 15 minutes. Wake up!"

Sometimes, Reiko hated Soi Fong for calling meetings at the randomest times.

Once there had been a meeting called when Reiko was about three pieces of clothing away from getting laid. Then there had been a meeting where Reiko had a day off and was in the human world shopping; she had to be retrieved by other covert ops because she refused to go in for a meeting.

Soi Fong occasionally said Reiko had issues with authority.

And to top off her wonderful record of making Reiko's life miserable, Soi Fong decided to call a meeting when Reiko had one of the worst hang-overs ever.

She rolled out of bed and went about her business. Reiko knew that it took her about six minutes to sprint to the Division Two headquarters, so she had about eight minutes to pretty herself up. Just incase, you know, she ran into anyone that she may have to impress.

Reiko and Ibisu made it to the meeting with about two minutes to spare. They were going to take a breather, but Soi Fong called them to the side.

Soi Fong was a very serious person and she especially took relationships between co-workers serious. She had a silent rule about how members of the covert ops should not see each other as anything more than friends/comrades.

So when Soi Fong found out about that time when Reiko was more than friendly with a new member, Reiko got a verbal beating. 'How could you, of all people, ignore my rules?' Soi Fong asked, while Reiko overlooked what she perceived to be unneeded hysterics.

Today was no different; except for the fact that not only did Reiko get yelled at, but Ibisu too. Soi Fong had caught her and Hisagi red-handed.

"I don't know how many times I have to go over this with the two of you, but I strongly frown upon relationships – especially spur of the moment relationships – with other shinigami. And quite frankly, you two do not need to mess around with a fuku-taichou," Soi Fong explained, looking very angry, that 'someone just betrayed my deepest trust' anger.

"Understood Taichou," Reiko responded in her serious voice. The one reserved for talking to Soi Fong, specifically. She knew how to act according to who she was talking to, and right now, she needed to be Serious-Reiko-that-the-team-can-rely-on-because-you're-what-helps-hold-everyone-together.

Soi Fong probably wouldn't say that if she were to ever find out that Reiko had 'relations' with a handful of the guys. And she hoped the guys would never find out, because if they did, then there wouldn't be anything holding the team together.

* * *

AN: Sorry for the super delay. You know, I was thinking about how OOC I'm making the shinigami, then I realized that it would be impossible for all those characters – most of which are presumably attractive and young (twenties, I would imagine, would be the equivalent) – to not at some point in time party their asses off and get trashed. So I've decided that will be the side of the characters I stress in the story. Reviews are greatly appreciated!!

Spider9 – The old version is going to be integrated into this one. I will say that the only major difference for this one will be the less-serious feel.

KiyaNefertiri – Babble away; I do it too. As for Reiko being promiscuous, that's just her drunk/party characteristic.


End file.
